In rock mechanical experiments, when acoustic emission features of rock damage process and etc. are tested, the acoustic emission test sensors currently used do not have specific fixing devices, and two fixing methods of winding with rubber belt and fastening with bungee are commonly adopted in current experiments and tests. Acoustic emission test sensors generally have a diameter within the range of 5 mm to 15 mm and need to couple tested members using media such as a gel, butter, vaseline and etc. as a coupler, which result in that the fixing methods of winding with rubber belt and fastening with bungee are unable to ensure fine parallelism between the end face of the acoustic emission test sensor and the coupling face of the tested member and the fine coupling between the end face of the acoustic emission test sensor and the tested member, especially, test pieces with irregular shapes make the fixing more difficult. Also, couplers such as butter, vaseline and etc. may easily result in the adhesion reduction or failure of the rubber belt, and the rubber belt may easily form great binding on the acoustic emission test sensor during radial swelling and deforming of the tested member, so that it undertakes increasing force and is even damaged to some extent; for the fixing method of fastening by bungee, although the bungee is elongated by pulling during radial swelling and deforming of tested member and may deform to some extent, this fixing method may easily cause the acoustic emission test sensor to tumble, and thus it is difficult to ensure fine contact between the acoustic emission test sensor and the tested member. In addition, the above mentioned two fixing methods need to be performed before test pre-adding and adjustment cannot be made during the test, and it is also difficult to accurately contraposition the acoustic emission test sensor. The above mentioned two fixing methods also have the following problems: (1) they can hardly ensure the consistency of force to the acoustic emission test sensor in the same batch of tested members and may easily form many pseudo signals, thus resulting in much difficulty to analysis and judgment of the test result; and (2) they cause the mounting of other deforming test sensors very inconvenient.